deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloverfield vs. King Kong
File:King Kong VS Clover.png|thumb|400px|right File:Dd5fcky-7d16648f-4d35-403a-82db-2d27f840bf50.png|thumb|400px It's time to get physical! Two Titans with (pretty much) their physical abilities will fight it out, mano y mano. Will the King of Skull Island establish once again why he's king? Or will Cloverfield finally prove his worth? Interlude Tabashi: Being one of the most iconic monsters in history, it's no surprise that Godzilla has had a lot of enemies. Angel: And these two are Kaiju that like to use their physical abilities, as opposed to ranged attacks! Well, most of the time, anyway. Tabashi: King Kong, the 8th Wonder of the World. Angel: And The Cloverfield Monster (or Cloverfield), the Large Scale Aggressor. Tabashi: She's Angel and I'm Tabashi! Angel: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and armor-''' Tabashi: -And skills- 'Angel: -To find out who would win in-' Tabashi: -A Death Battle!!! King Kong Tabashi: Skull Island. A peaceful island, isolated from the rest of the world by a gigantic storm system. An island tha- '''Angel: That has a bad case of giant monsters! Tabashi: Um, right. Anyways, Skull Island was full of lots of large dinosaurs, but there were also some human inhabitants there as well. Angel: The inhabitants probably were stupid, though, since there were not only dinosaurs, but a giant creature they called...Kong. Tabashi: A giant gorilla that loves the ladies! My kind of Kaiju! Angel: Actually, Tabashi, judging by his appearance, he's more of an orangutan than a gorilla... Tabashi: You need glasses, Angel. That is a giant gorilla if I ever saw one. So, moving on! One day, an American film crew managed to capture him, and they took him to New York. Angel: But New York is the most densely populated city in America! What on earth were they thinking!? Tabashi: They weren't. Anyway, Kong climbed up the Empire State Building in an attempt to protect Ann Darrow, an actress given to King Kong as sacrifice. So yeah, let's just say it was pretty damn crazy. Angel: Kong has lots of abilities that people don't know about, mostly because they assume that Kong is just a giant ape. However, this is not the case, as lots of them are thanks to his sheer size. Tabashi: While his size has varied in different films, in order to make this a fair fight, we will be putting Kong at his THEORIZED 2020 height, which rests at exactly 330 feet tall. Angel: Due to his size, Kong has tremendous strength and punching power. Plus, he's actually pretty quick for a giant monster. Tabashi: Kong can take tons of punishment before going down, and he even possesses an ability that can only be described as "Atomic Breath Resistance." Angel: Basically, when Godzilla hits Kong with his Atomic Breath, all that really happens is that his fur gets singed. Tabashi: And if you get bitten by his jaws, it's gonna hurt like hell! Angel: Yes, real orangutans have a bite force of 385 pounds, so I can only imagine what Kong's is like. Tabashi: Also, he has some kind of weird electricity conduction powers. He can revive himself by getting struck by lightning, and can attack with the "Shocking Gauntlets of Death," as I call it. Angel: That's when he shocks someone with his hands or fists. Anyways, Kong is also smart (being, you know, an ape), and has decent strategies. Tabashi: He has some really impressive feats, too, such as fighting Godzilla hand-to-hand, and winning! Angel: Well, Big G isn't the only dino Kong has fought. He's beat a T-rex-''' Tabashi: 3 V-rexes (which are even bigger by the way) single-handedly (like, really. He only could use one hand, since Ann was in the other). '''Angel: And don't forget the giant Allosaurus-like Kaiju, Gorosaurus, who has been rumored to TRUMP Godzilla in sheer physical strength! Tabashi: He effortlessly climbed to the top of the Empire state building, survived bullet fire, and has been barraged with missiles! Angel: However, Kong is hardly invincible. He was killed by a few people in planes who knocked him off the Empire State Building. Tabashi: Well, it should be noted that one incarnation HAS survived the fall. Angel: True, but it DID put poor Kong into a coma, so it doesn't even really matter, because he can't really do anything while in a coma state. Tabashi: Too true. However, the only reason they were able to knock him off the building was probably due to the fact that he was trying to protect Ann, and not himself. Angel: Still, even with his weaknesses, King Kong has proved to be an extremely powerful Kaiju who is virtually unstoppable. This is one ape that you do NOT want to go bananas! (King Kong beating his chest and roaring) Cloverfield Death Battle! Pre-Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Sebastian Hayward